


早产

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *总之是没什么营养的黄文就是了。*系对二解解从前骚过的双阴道梗。*黑了下三成霉霉的哥哥，谁让正澄是大众脸惹，再说卖了女儿给儿子做彩礼不是很常见惹x*futa设定，性器官畸形设定，角色死亡，r18g，有生怀流，莞莞类卿，很雷不要乱点





	早产

1.  
三成醒来的时候躺在手术床上不敢动，他感觉两腿之间那里火辣辣的疼。想要抬腿下来腿动不了，想要分开腿稍微活动一下也能感觉到一阵撕裂般的疼痛。  
好在他已经习惯了，自从他有了勇气像曹丕展示自己的下体之后就等于犯了个无法挽回的错误。他原以为曹丕能像个正经医生一样为他排忧解难，好好纠正一下他这个有点点小毛病，有点点畸形的身体。  
畸形的，腰肢过于纤细的身体在两腿之间，阴囊的下边豁开，里边像是肥蚌肉开口一样层层叠叠地挤着一个女性的性器。只要有一个也就算了，还能叫人安慰他说是胎里带出来的毛病而已，可以修正的。三成偏偏还生出了两个穴道，一边只牵连着半个可供生育的小房间，子宫像只葫芦一样被一劈两半分成了两个瓢。

最开始三成给曹丕看得时候还有点羞涩，极不情愿地躺在女人才会躺上去的产检床上。脱了裤子掀开衣服让他把探头放在自己肚子上。  
结果曹丕下手狠了，女人的身体他看了太多遍，连看都不看就能握着探头往人家肚子上戳。今天来了位男性患者，他还专门为他支开了在旁边做助手的护士。把手往上搁的时候他偷看了一眼三成，看见他平整光滑的皮肤，不知是不是因为身体里紧紧巴巴地多塞了东西而皮肤不够用一样的紧绷着，随着呼吸轻轻地起伏着，在吸气的时候稍微地显出最下缘肋骨的形状来。  
然后曹丕就失手了，其实也不能怪他，显示屏上的成像模模糊糊，造影全是噪点。他也没见过两只子宫挤一块是什么样子，于是心急了点，下手也更重，导电糊流了三成一身，往下压的手就更使劲了。  
“呀！”三成叫了一声睁开了眼，曹丕意识到自己犯错害人出丑了。做b超之前都要让膀胱充盈好把子宫从脏器中挤上去，曹丕手劲太大，压的三成从女穴的那个尿道中失禁了。

等着火急火燎的疼劲过去了三成坐了起来，想要像平常一样先迈下一只腿下床的时候才发现腿分不开了。两腿一想要扯开，畸形的女穴就会产生一阵急促的痛。三成觉得最坏的不过就是曹丕心血来潮，又像上次一样用羊肠线把他的一边的内阴唇给缝了起来，等什么时候高兴了就给他拆开。

他伸手去摸想摸摸看看是哪边给缝上了，他两个阴道三瓣小阴唇，一左一右微微错开长的，因此子宫长得也是一前一后并不是一个原本健全的器官长畸形了。

按照曹丕的说法是，在他还在母亲肚子里的时候他还有两个姐妹，不过他却像是鲨鱼一样的吞掉了那两个还没长成，却已经开始胚胎分化的女孩，于是两只不同的子宫进了他的身体里安家，作为他自天生就存在的自私罪行的证据留了下来。

三成把手探向那个有罪，生不出孩子而多余的产道。一个早就被体液浸湿的金属物件碰上了他的手。三成眼睛里押满了眼泪，一只圆圆的小锁把他的一左一右两扇最外侧的小阴唇给锁了起来。

跟中世纪的贞操带一样，跟从前皇宫里一层一层绑紧宫女屁股的遮羞布一样，曹丕好歹还选了个文雅，隐蔽的方式来向三成宣布了他把自己当成一个性玩具的事。圆环是个锁的锁把儿，小小的锁头坠着轻微的坠着下半身发涨发酸。穿上衣服别人指定看不出来，不过以后也别想和正常人一样的走路了。

2.  
曹丕愣了，看了看三成被尿液浸湿的裤子，又看了看流了他一身的透明粘液，再看看他身子底下给弄脏了的无纺布。满头满脑全想的是自己犯错了，总算是让别人看到他难堪的这一天了。曹丕想到了父亲嘲笑他的样子，母亲懵懵懂懂无论如何也理解不了他的脸，想到了弟弟在家中如炫耀一般的在他面前自由不羁的样子。就是忘了那张纸给三成擦擦身子，好让他起身别撩着衣服受冻了。

“想想办法！”三成不耐烦地喊了他一声，曹丕着才回过神来。不过好歹这事好办，曹丕今晚上大夜，下午就在医院里休息所以小宿舍里有换洗衣服。他马上挂上了休诊的牌子，给三成找了身做x光片穿的病号服让他去厕所里洗洗，自己回宿舍拿衣服。

结果回了屋曹丕就忍不住，眼泪糊在眼镜片上，人越伤心的时候就越容易想起委屈的事来：现在曹丕想到的是父亲不重视他；母亲不理睬他；弟弟不懂他在这个家中的尴尬，有模有样的教训他。

等想完了心又皱巴巴缩成一团之后曹丕也自我折磨完了，他掏出手机来看看自己眼圈红没红。私立医院全靠预约没什么病人来，他偷的这点闲算不上什么事。

这就是他和三成第一次见面，第二次见的时候是三成下次来复查。顺便把上次穿回去的裤子给曹丕送回来，曹丕看他说的支支吾吾，就冷着眼盯着他。嘴上说不清楚那就是做了见不得人的事情，什么是见不得人的事情曹丕比谁都清楚，用不着三成来说。妓女也是人，什么人都能骂她们是婊子唯独医生在诊室里不可以。

不过曹丕这次真的是沉不住气开始烦躁了，不知是不是巧合，或是长的这个模样的人都是这样的穿衣风格。今天三成把头发给束了起来，细软的头发垂在脖子上。挡在额头上的刘海，一样的春秋装把脖子包的严严实实，偏着头看人连笑的样子都一样。曹丕看得又不舒服了，他仔细剖析了一下自己为什么看着三成的漂亮连会不舒服了，三成眉眼，姿态都像极了他父亲的朋友；他半夜里睡不着的时候编排小故事的对象；言传身教地教他怎么揣着说话；用种最累的方法活着的荀彧来了。

但是一想到三成畸形的，粗俗色情的身体他就又觉得无比恶心。

3.  
阴道被上了锁的三成出不了门了，也穿不了太紧的裤子了，没法去见与他相熟的女客时大开着腿坐了。其实用不着曹丕做什么，三成在与他相熟之后，马上就为曹丕从了良。

至于为什么从良呢，这就跟那些不上道的色情片女演员一样，有戏没戏就博着一下了。向上没什么出路，若是自己攒不下钱来去培养新人发展下线马上就会被其他人代替。要是不找人迅速的把自己嫁出去过上普通日子那也是看不到未来。同样的三成也就更加尴尬，他在上初中的时候，用镜子和筷子组成了一个小小的窥阴镜，想要去看看这个让所有人都厌恶他的东西到底是什么样子。

那次也真的恶心到他了，过于拥挤的下体像是被剪子戳烂的猪肉一样带着微微地腥臊气。三成想起来了，自己小时候跟哥哥一起站着便溺的时候，女穴里的关口也跟着一起打开尿了一裤子，父亲为他擦拭身子时嘴里有停不下来的咒骂。

再等他哥哥再大一点，有了男孩子青春期不加管控的思春躁动的时候，他给三成看了讲猎奇秀的小毛片，老录像带破破烂烂收音极差，恐怖的地方变成了令人着迷的麻醉品。看上了头的兄长用绑杯子的布条照着片中没手没脚的展品一样也把三成绑了个四脚攒蹄。纠集了一群年龄相仿，同样有火没处泄的初中生来观赏他弟弟畸形的身体。

于是周六下午下了自习的初中生们在昏暗的阁楼上，两三个人共享一只手电，用五百或两百百的硬币做交换轮流观看同学不男不女的弟弟多长出来的女穴。甚至都不能说是不男不女，因为女孩子的身体尚且是健康的，令人着迷的。可是三成的身体是怪异的，病态的，这两只多出来的肉口袋怀不上孩子，多余地苟存在三成身上。阴囊上垂下来的皮肤连接着外阴，要拨开才能看见锁在里面的女人的尿道口和冒着个尖的阴蒂。

时间久了，男孩轮流看得也都有些厌倦了，三成的小穴被圆珠笔和自动铅笔也戳的泛红发痒了，脚和手都麻了起来，他轻声轻气的问哥哥能不能把他放开，手掌已经疼的像针刺一样了。

本来同为兄弟，也不愿意看见三成受苦。可是还没等他哥哥回答，三成就已经像是病猫呜咽一样的哭起来了。于是就激起了男孩恶劣的作恶心理。就跟用手指搅自家的金鱼，掐短尾猫肿胀的肉瘤尾巴一样。男孩子们给三成翻了个身，看他像个倒了个儿的乌龟一样在地板上蠕动，还用手去揪他那个穴口垂下来的嫩肉。

后来三成的哭声终于惊动了在楼下的父母，头一次爸爸妈妈替他出头为他主持了正义，尽管后面也不断地告诫他不要乱说话。但好歹也是向着他说话了不是，哥哥没做错，何况他也问过自己要不要去自己的屋里玩了。虽然心情感受没那么愉快，可使他不开心的事多了去了，他早就分不清孰轻孰重了。

从小经历的这种事让三成早早地就树立了身体是可以做交换商品的概念。所以什么腌攒的工作，什么难对付的客人他都会去干，干完了收好钱，穿的体面一点穿上黑色宽松的洋服，再拿本书在地铁上装模作样的看，跟普通的上班族没什么两样。

这也是他好面子的底线了。

曹丕这样的不知人间烟火的小孩三成觉得太好对付了，为了跟父亲赌气就故意躲得离他远远的，为了别人夸自己一句就能没日没夜的投其所好，真被他缠上了他就放不下了。三成见了几次曹丕与他吃过了几顿饭，看他故作姿态的伤春悲秋，像念诗一样的诉自己的苦，暗示着别人来关爱他的样子他就琢磨明白了。

4.  
同居了三个月之后，三成发现自己居然怀孕了。一想到肚子里那个脏兮兮，被不同男人的精液冲洗过的子宫还能像别的女人一样被播上种，让他感觉惊奇又微带恐惧。  
他有好几次想走进医院里把肚子里那个已经有了心跳的小孩子给取出来，结果总是在进了医院的门之后就改了主意。拖来拖去等到了两个月的时候肚子显了怀，曹丕发现了他不再去偷偷摸摸地买卫生棉的时候，想再去做什么就晚了。  
三成后来想，是这次他无意的欺瞒让曹丕变了心，要么就是他一直没有什么有对他人产生爱意的能力。  
那天他留在家里，为了周日曹丕难得的轮休为他做了菜，其实就是像其他普通妈妈哄小孩子一样，拍照炫耀的功能大过于口味。不过曹丕早就错过了能向别人炫耀的年纪，现在补漏也没什么意义了。  
三成坐在桌子旁边用手背拄着脸看曹丕吃饭，他吃东西的时候一点声音都没有。从小被父母轮番管教的吃东西细嚼慢咽，如今在三成眼睛里看着可爱极了，像只猫一样趴着头只自顾自地管着自己的事。  
然后他开口了，说了自己肚子里怀着他的孩子，曹丕手不动了。三成第一次意识到了，曹丕一点也不像他幻想的那样，他满脸愠气的样子不像是什么受了委屈的小孩子，回家吃顿饭在妈妈怀里撒一下娇就能忘了。曹丕不爱与人交流，难以共情，不敢对人真心的倾诉衷肠是因为他以十年计的被人忽视，被不理解，被说“你这人怎么回事？”。  
突然感受到了挫败感的三成此时却生出了真实的怜悯之意，他站了起来坐到曹丕身边。用手揽住了曹丕颤抖的肩膀：  
“你要是不喜欢的话，我可以不要他，什么都是你做主，只要你别伤心了就好。”  
如果曹丕真的是个小孩子就好了，三成想。小孩子虽然内心柔软但是也易于塑形，一点点被他人施舍的爱意就能让他开心许久，但至少手脚上没什么力气，不至于让三成被一下子就摁在地上，扯着他的头发四处拖着走。  
等他醒过来的时候他发现自己躺在家中的浴缸里，不对，从刚才他发现曹丕养不熟开始就变成了他只是借住在曹丕的房子里，谈不上是什么家。曹丕换上了那身外科大夫一样的装扮，正坐在墙角抽烟，烟蒂扔了一地。  
三成动了动手，手被捆住了，压在自己身子底下已经压的没有知觉了。他想翻一下身——翻不动，想要活动一下腰的时候大腿小腹连成一片的疼。  
“好不容易得来的孩子好好留着吧，扔了干什么。”

养不熟的曹丕刚开始是想要把三成肚子里那个还没长成的小东西拖出来的，继续让三成去做他性幻想对象的替代品，但是真等他给浴室消完毒，给三成上了麻药，看着他脸上还带着先前挣扎时留在脸上的眼泪和磕出来的青紫瘢痕，突然就生出了更恶毒的想法。  
他没见过荀彧有任何难堪的模样，他甚至都没跟荀彧真正意义上的亲密过。荀彧和三成是不同的两种世故的人，荀彧能做出什么来都不令人惊奇且都有他自己的办法，三成则是什么都愿意去做，还总能给自己找个能位于道德制高点的理由，由此他们两个都是一样的虚伪，一样的不值得信任。  
他小时候没能力让荀彧爱上他，也没办法惩罚他让别人看看他自己的老师有多虚伪，把他曹丕教的这样做人活的如此艰难。所以上赶着继续来诓骗他的三成遭受什么都是他活该，是他先来引诱自己的，是他诱骗着自己去摆弄他的身体的，到时候还肯定要对他说“来吧来吧，任意处置我对我撒气吧，这样你就忘不掉离不开我了。”  
曹丕照着为做过宫颈环切的孕妇保胎的方法拴上了三成怀了孕的那只子宫。被窥镜照的粉色鲜亮的宫颈中间的孔因被无数其他的男人操弄过而微微地扯开扩大了，曹丕心想真等到他生了孩子，估计会因为阵痛来的太快而大出血，还要去给他到血站买血去。另一侧更小，生的也更不正常的小子宫也同样被男人的阳具开发彻底而宫颈口微微张开着，曹丕切去了那只阴道里的宫颈的一圈，让子宫失去了保护暴露出来，彻底失去了能兜住胎儿的能力，以后就只能做精液口袋了。  
自从这开始产检变成了妇检，瞅着下暴雨人少的一天曹丕把三成带去了医院，看着检查结果他差点没笑出来。胎儿的脐带绕着婴儿的脖子环环绕绕地缠了两三匝，等它再长一长就能被自己给勒死了。

曹丕没把这事告诉三成，开车回去的时候还忍不住开始哼了哼歌，坐在他旁边的三成真以为他是心情好，以为他要为能有个孩子高兴。于是放肆了起来腆着肚子，把手放在了扶手箱上面等着曹丕也去把手盖在上面。  
“把你的眼镜换掉吧。”  
“怎么了？”  
“不好看，只有小学生才带这样的黑框眼镜。”  
在自己想着要怎么折磨三成的时候，三成想的却是这种事，曹丕突然觉得自己真是幼稚。

5.  
曹丕被大人们围在中间，手里捧着入学状，他乡人未见过中国人这样的阵势。纷纷在校门口侧目，记住了这个高挑，眉眼有点阴郁的同学。  
这是曹丕入学时的事，最近他总是梦见，梦到父亲母亲，他荀老师，郭嘉，弟弟妹妹一起来了。他忙碌地为父母订宾馆，给父亲买带回去的纪念品，东西买多了又要去找邮寄公司寄回去，忙完了这些乱七八糟的是，就为了聚在一起和他人一样在校门口拍照，接着就光辉万丈的生活下去。

以为孩子能生出来的三成拆了他从前买的衣服重新剪成小孩子可以穿的样式。但是缝的时候还总是瞒着曹丕，他隐约觉得曹丕并不是盼着孩子出生，像是有人要夺了他的位置一样变得更加阴沉，于是也不敢问他要钱去买新生儿用的东西。常常三成坐着拿线衣上拆下来的线织东西的时候听见钥匙插进钥匙孔了，他就做贼一样地把织一半的小外套塞靠枕底下然后躺下装睡，等曹丕自己在客厅里坐到没意思的时候他也假装醒过来做饭，等再回去看看的时候钩针又给压断一根。

现在的曹丕恢复了两个人刚相认时的样子，在床上手指常常插进三成那个被他操刀切坏了宫颈的阴道里，没有了那层小肉垫的保护，身体应激使得这一边的阴道更容易湿润去润洗保护深处的子宫。曹丕的手指尖都被内里分泌的爱液泡皱了也不见里面的水停下来。更有意思的是因为另一侧怀孕了，压着这边的子宫降下去变浅了。曹丕拉着三成的两只手坐在自己身上的时候，阴茎很容易就能插进子宫里面去，顶的那个小肉袋子扩大变形，被精液灌的满满的。三成挺着肚子，在曹丕的腰上坐了很久才有力气支撑这身体，让还留在身体里面的阴茎滑出去。在稍微一停，被捅开的阴道发出“啵”的漏气声之后，混杂着透明阴水的精液就又流了出来，淋在床单上。

半夜三成醒来的时候觉得胸口发涨，他也到了乳腺该要发育去储存奶水的时候了，下半身还在酸痛，像是结了痂的伤口在长肉芽一样。今天曹丕气不顺，在他喊疼的时候反而更用力了，压在他身上的时候还故意顶在他肚子上，到了他快要开了精关射进去的时候三成都觉得自己要喘不上气了。  
现在睡着的曹丕却像个乖巧的孩子一样把头枕在他胳膊上，凉凉的脸颊和嘴贴着他的侧乳。三成静悄悄地侧身，把他抱进了怀里。  
对人对物充满了恶意的曹丕活的又累又可怜，至少在他清醒之前，还能在他的胸口前休息一下。

6.  
三成没想到流产能来的这么快，最初阵痛也不过就跟痛经一样。  
早上出门的时候他就有细细碎碎的痛感了，刚开始他还真以为是腰疼，站了一会也就不疼了。于是他就出门买菜去了，等到了家门口，疼痛感就突然变成了尖锐，如被烧红的利剑捅进了阴道。   
明明才三十周出头来着，三成死死的夹住腿，总感觉有什么东西要掉出来一样，其实什么都没有，胎膜还好好的兜着被脐带勒死的早产儿，只是母体受不住这个会渐渐腐烂产生毒素的尸体了要把他排出来。感觉着有东西要掉出来是因为胎头降到了骨盆中带动阴道痉挛罢了。

曹丕回来的时候看着三成躺在玄关里，用脚踢了一下他没有反应。对想起来了，他肚子里的孩子大限已到，见不到破水和出血因为是他把死胎堵在三成身体里了。  
泡在混浊的羊水的胎儿还没等三成自己醒过来就直接被产钳夹碎拖了出来。这么大的孩子脑壳已经够硬了，曹丕面对着刚刚生产完，还徒劳的排着血想要把胎盘挤出来的产道叹了口气，不到时间的胎盘上还残留着碎尸牢牢地扒在子宫壁上。曹丕把手伸了进去，滑溜溜的像是被捞在岸上靠挤出水分给自己续命的海参一样。胎盘被他用手掏了出来，三成的血把他半边衣服浸透了。曹丕脱了外衣，出血没他想的那么严重，至于脏衣服就等着三成什么时候醒了给他洗就行了。

丢了孩子的三成身体好的没有精神快，他一边流着血一边拆已经织好的小衣服。曹丕撒谎为他估算的预产期是在冬天，说的时候还为了给自己圆谎说自己也是在冬天出生的。  
拆了衣服又变成了毛线，这次三成织的比上次还认真，他快点织成围巾的话在春天来之前曹丕还能赶着戴几天。

围巾织到一半就耽搁了下来，曹丕知道很多有抑郁情绪的病人会被劝诫去做这种重复繁琐的工作去分散注意力。三成不去做了他也省心，但是他怎么也没想到三成会背着他去重操旧业。当在电车上他看见三成和他隔了一节车厢，正和别的男人坐在一起的时候感觉到的不是生气。反而像是小的时候，母亲快要生他弟弟的时候，他一个人莫名在夕阳下的回家路上产生了被人遗弃的恐惧感，于是飞快的逃回家，想去抱一抱妈妈的时候反被推开嫌他挤到了自己。  
在离终点站还剩一站的时候曹丕混着下车的人群挪去了车厢门两个人视野盲点的位置。那两个人见车上没了人，谈话的声音也愈加放肆了。

“别闹，我都有了孩子了。”三成突然笑了起来。  
“那是你太太生的，还是你自己生出来的？”说话的人肯定是已经跟三成上过床了，不然定不会这么问。  
曹丕悄悄地探头看了那两个人一眼，坐在三成身边的叔叔看着要比他大了二十岁。  
“没有，领养的，有时候想不清楚他在想什么……但他越是这样，就感觉他越可怜。”三成叹了下气：“总是觉得没法走到他身边去，但是只看着他就觉得只这么做是不对的。”  
曹丕不想再听了，带上了耳机却也找不到什么想听的歌。

7.  
三成现在养成了用手去勾他两腿中间那个小锁的坏习惯。扯一下阴唇也跟着被扯长，坠着锁把阴道口遮住。这把锁只有曹丕要使用他去解决性欲的时候才会打开。三成用食指勾着扯了一会觉得没有意思，于是用沾了流出来的粘液的手指接着去织之前半途而废的围巾。  
离大学开学也就还有两天了，在春天也还有几天的寒流回潮，那个时候曹丕会回到大学去从医学院里找学生去医院坐实习，这条围巾也就还有几天可以被人使用的寿命。

三成从小相信可以明码标价买回来的东西，譬如可以摸得着的商品，在红灯区被温柔的女人抚摸着说爱你的话是能让人感觉到快乐的。可是有着鲜活生命的人不应该只被取悦，生的热度是要与他人链接的。他小时候在寺庙里，头对着塞钱箱跪拜的时候想到了禅宗的故事，天人来到了地球，生出了男女之分，因此就不能独立地，全然快乐地飞离充满苦痛的地，所以要互相沉沦的在苦痛中生活。   
生活中充满了不如意和痛苦的他浪费了很长时间也未能向曹丕传达任何一点货真价实的爱意。曹丕与他是生于河岸两段的人，他这样的人只配被人观看欣赏，沾上了凡俗气的幸福的曹丕就不是他了。  
三成织完了忘记了怎么收线，于是就干脆剪断毛线打了个死结在末尾。小时候他背过法华经，总是不去想现在中间的几段已经忘了，现在的他也不配去背。

曹丕到的时候开门，钥匙转动了门却推不开。他用身体顶了一下，门开了条缝，他刚想骂三成干嘛要堵着他，却看见三成的手正垂在门沿上。曹丕侧身顶开门，看着被吊在门口衣架上的围巾勒着三成的脖子。  
曹丕没有说话，径直走进了厨房，三成要是早早为他做了饭的话，会放在冰箱冷冻柜的第二层上，今天也没变。  
需要他发愁的只有要怎么处理尸体而已。


End file.
